


Unraveled

by harryismymuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryismymuse/pseuds/harryismymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is your new boss, but you know how he really is after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Unraveled, I really just wanted to do something really stripped down of a whole lot of narrative and characters. Sometimes when you wanna read erotica you just want to read the erotic parts, you know? So if you're looking for a story-line and character development, I'll be uploading some other fics that have all of that going on. But this one is pretty straightforward. 
> 
> It's a bit cliche, yes, the "I'm sleeping with my boss, hehe, hope I don't get caught", but I wanted the characters to feel like it's forbidden to a point, I wanted them to feel a little dirty, a little sinful. And they're in an environment together where they can't escape the object of their desire. The main character is nameless, and the segments are written in first person, so hopefully it's easy to imagine yourself in her shoes. 
> 
> This first segment took forever to write, mainly because I was bored and decided I'd wing it. I wrote like 5 pages worth of material, and edited it all the way down to where it is now. It's a little shaky, but hopefully the updates get better and better.
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated!

Setup: 

***Harry Styles is the brilliant new executive at the company where you work. You are a fresh hire as well, just out of college, struggling to make a name for yourself. You are invisible to everyone but him. And ultimately that’s what draws you to him; the way he sees the things that everyone else misses… For weeks, you admire him from a distance, your imagination running wild. Harry arouses something within you that you didn’t know was there; something primal, lustful, unquenchable. Ultimately, the outward persona you have crafted becomes hopelessly, irreversibly, unraveled.***

 

“Thank you for meeting me today.” He greeted as I walked into the room.

His office was large and minimally decorated; there was only a desk, a few chairs, and a bit of potted greenery here and there. In the center of it sat Harry Styles; brilliant, alluring, unreadable. He was tall and remarkably slender, but the way his shirt strained against his biceps, it was clear that he wasn’t all skin and bone. On several occasions, I had to stop myself from staring at him, stop reveling in the prickle across my skin every time he flashed his dazzling green eyes my way. Even as I stood across from him, blinking against the afternoon sunshine coming through the windows, I couldn’t believe he’d actually requested to meet with me. I never even realized he knew my name.

“You’re welcome.” I smiled, trying to steady my shaking hands. “Did you want to speak with me about something in particular?” 

There was a long pause, and my eyes wandered to where he was touching his mouth, thoughtfully pulling on his plump bottom lip. 

“I’ve noticed you do some brilliant work here.” He replied finally, a crooked smile on his face. “I find you…intriguing.”

My breath caught. I hated the effect he had on me. I was trying my best to remain professional, but everything about him just lured me in. My attraction to him was electric, dangerous.

“I find you intriguing as well,” I dared.

“Really,” A spark lit in him, invisible and deadly like black ice. He leaned forward in his chair, looking at me directly, the afternoon sunlight catching in his eyes.

“Mr Styles–” 

“You can call me Harry.” His voice sunk into a deeper, raspier register, and his jaw clenched as he continued to speak. “I’d like you to come closer.”

I tried to ignore the twinge in my abdomen as the words fell from his mouth. I walked forward, then rounded the desk so that I was standing beside him. 

“I know a secret about you,” He whispered, a playful grin on his lips as he turned to look at me. His dark locks twisted back from his face like tree roots, and his body was strong and relaxed in the chair.

My heartbeat turned erratic—could he really know? Could he see through me so easily?

“May I?” Harry’s hand reached out to hover over the skin just under the hem of my skirt. A sharp ache racked through my body as I realized what he was asking me. He knew my secret. Somehow he’d found me out.

Fire ran through my blood, and for a moment, my mind was overtaken with the thrill of being found out, the desire to have him explore the deepest parts of me.

I nodded, unable to speak.

With a secretive smirk and a sharp breath, his hands were traveling up my skin, sliding under my skirt. The metal of his rings were chilled, and the tips of his fingers barely grazed over me, but I felt every sensation like a shock through my body. God, how did he know how to touch me just like that?

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered, desire wild in his eyes as he gazed up at me, his hand just grazing the heat between my thighs. When I nodded once more, his fingers slipped over my most intimate parts, causing me to moan quietly. His hand was gentle, maddening, teasing as he rubbed my clit in lazy circles that made my knees weak. “You’re not wearing any panties,” He singsonged in a low whisper, lifting the edge of my shirt with his free hand and pressing his lips to my hip. “You never do,”

My moans grew choked and erratic as his fingers skillfully slid in and out of me. “Oh, fuck,” I gasped, my head falling forward, surrendering to him.

“You thought no one would notice,” He breathed, clearly becoming aroused as I approached orgasm. “You liked the thrill of it being your little secret, didn’t you?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but he only pumped harder, making my entire body dissolve into whimpers and desperate moans of pleasure. I’m coming, I thought. God, I’m coming all over his hands.

My body shook with orgasm. I was trembling over him, panting with waves of pleasure that made my brain go white with blissful static. Only when I was sure I couldn’t take it anymore did he finally pull his fingers away, taking my essence with him. It was trailing between his fingers, gleaming on his rings. I leaned back against the massive mahogany desk, breathing hard, trying to come down from the high. Harry put his fingers to his mouth, slowly sucking away the mess I’d made.

“Thank you,” He grinned, leaning forward in his chair to peer up at me through his lashes. “I love watching beautiful women get off.”

He rose from his desk then and casually walked to the door. Before leaving, he added, “Stay as long as you need to until you feel ready to come out. I’ll be looking forward to seeing your face again.”


	2. Unraveled (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things pick up...a lot...in this "chapter". The main character is staying late at the office and when she's getting ready to leave, she runs into someone she knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In reference to the material below) Just to be clear, I do not condone unprotected sex--that is always important in real life situations. However when writing, I sometimes forget, or don't know how to phrase it in a way to keep up with the flow of the rest of the material. Enjoy the read :)

Setup: 

***It’s already dark outside. You stay late at the office to finish a project, but by the time you finally start collecting your things, it looks like everyone else has already left. It’s eerily quiet, and the cleaning staff have turned off most of the lights, so the entire floor is cast in shadows. You make a quick trip to the bathroom, planning to go before taking the elevator down to the main floor, but you can barely see anything, including the men/women signs. You wind up walking into the men’s restroom by mistake, and what you see there makes your heart skip a beat…***

The fluorescent lighting in the bathroom was blinding and it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust as I stepped inside. But I heard it before I could see it, and it was so unexpected that I nearly stumbled back into the door.

The sound of a man’s desperate panting was accompanied by the rapid slick-slack noise of masturbation. When the image finally focused, I saw that it was Harry, of all people, standing at the sinks, zipper down, hand moving rapidly up and down the angry red skin of his dick. His hair had fallen over his face like a curtain, and he couldn’t see me, so for a moment I drank in the sight. I could feel the painful twist of my own arousal gripping my insides, aching. His shirt, unbuttoned down to the middle, fell away from his collarbone with the effort, and I could see the tattoos covering his chest. Slick-slack. A guttural moan escaped his lips, and it was clear that he was close…. I couldn’t tear my eyes away. It was ridiculously sexy—I had to bite my lip to keep from making a sound.

His left hand was gripping the edge of the granite countertop, knuckles going white from the tension as he stroked faster and faster with his right. It wouldn’t be much longer…

Burdened by the desperation of my own need, I couldn’t help it; a low, quick moan escaped my lips.

Harry immediately turned to look in my direction. He froze where he stood, hand still gripping his erection, suspended in animation as the wildness in his eyes was slowly replaced with shock.

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered, disappearing behind the door before he could completely regain his wits. I had never been so mortified in my entire life. I’d have to quit my job for sure, there was no way around it.

“Hey, wait!”

I was already halfway down the hall when I looked back and saw him standing outside of the bathroom, fumbling to zip his pants back up and waving to me frantically. I should have kept walking. That would have been the wise thing to do. But God—his hair was damp with sweat, and the crotch of his pants was tented with a massive hard-on, so naturally I went back, surrendering to my desires and decidedly throwing caution to the wind.

“Sorry about that,” Harry’s voice was maddeningly casual when I returned back to the spot. He was combing his hair back with his fingers, twisting it into a bun with careful concentration. Without the distraction of his long hair, the cut of his jawline and the jut of his cheekbones stood out in a way I’d never seen on him before. It didn’t help my predicament at all.

“It’s alright,” I said, hoping he wouldn’t be able to tell by the sound of my voice how turned on I was. “You looked like…you were having a good time.”

Harry’s lips twitched upwards in a secretive little smirk. “I, um… I need to get off at least a couple times a day in order to think straight, you know.”

“Really,” I leaned against the wall, feeling a draft creep up my legs beneath my skirt. At this point, watching the tent of Harry’s erection twitch beneath the fabric of his trousers, my brain was clouded with my lust for him, and I was growing more bold by the second. There was something about him… I just felt like he could see right through me. “What do you think about when you’re getting off?”

Harry stepped a little closer, eyes glinting in the barely-there light of the hall. “Honestly? …I was thinking about you and the way I watched you come for me yesterday.”  
I squeezed my legs tight against each other, hardly able to bear it. “You were?”

He nodded, hunger vivid in his eyes. “You were so wet for me… Like you’d been wanting it for so long…” He inhaled sharply through his nose, gazing at me so intensely I was paralyzed by it. “Would you like to do that again?”

I wanted nothing more than to have his arms resting on my hips, his hands grabbing at my ass until he left bruises… but we couldn’t keep doing this… I could lose my job… all that I’d worked for— …but fuck, he smelled intoxicating. Like fresh air, woodsy musk, and the remnants of expensive cologne. I could feel my resistance melting away—ice liquifying under a relentless summer sun.

“Yes,” I breathed, astonished to hear the word come from my own mouth. “Yes, I’d like that.”

That was all he needed.

Harry came up to me, enveloping me with his body, his erection pressing against my thigh. “I’m going to pick you up now,” He whispered against my ear. And I felt his strong hands grasping the backs of my legs, hoisting me up around his waist. He took took me a few feet down the hall to a conference room that was hardly ever used and deposited me on the cool hardwood of the tabletop.

He gently tugged at my thighs to get me to loosen them up a bit, and lifted them until my calves were resting on his shoulders. “God, you smell so good,” He whispered, flipping the hem of my skirt up, exposing my bare flesh. I was shamelessly, ridiculously wet, and when I felt his fingers graze the dripping swell of my slit, my entire body shuttered.

Without warning, he pressed his tongue to my pussy with an urgency that threw my world off balance. He let out deep, groaning sounds against my skin as he sucked and teased and nibbled over every inch of me, picking up speed the more I writhed and whimpered. “You are so fucking hot…” He whispered into me, glancing up every so often to watch me arch towards the ceiling, clinging to the edge of ecstasy.

For half an hour he took me just to the brink of climax and back down again, skillfully torturing my flesh until even the slightest breeze could threaten to set me off.

“You wanna come?” He asked slowly, kissing away the excess cum from my inner thigh and glancing up at my face.

“Yes,” I whimpered.

“You want to?”

“Yes!” I dug my fingers into his hair, desperately trying to maneuver his mouth to where I needed it to be, but he wouldn’t budge.

Harry waited a while longer, listening as I practically begged for him to end it. I was so far gone… I’d lost myself to a more primal, singularly-focused state of being where there was only the raw, insistent ache inside of me and the anguished search for relief.

“Fuck me, Harry—shit!” I moaned, grinding up off the table without any luck. I wanted to reach down and finish it myself, but Harry had my arms pinned down by my sides, finding great amusement in the act of licking infuriatingly close to the sensitive little button of my clit. He was so close… so close…

And then he just put his lips around it, wholeheartedly sucking and flicking the skin with his tongue. I came hard. Harder than I ever had in my life. My mind flickered with color like a diamond reflecting sunlight, and the high seemed to last forever. It felt so good, it hurt.

When Harry finally pulled away from me, I was limp on the table, spent. The most I could do was let my gaze drift lazily over to his face looking up at me from between my thighs. He was licking his lips, trying in vain to clean the mess of cum from his mouth.

He stood then, his breath sharp and labored with his own unattended arousal, and I saw that he’d freed his dick from his pants and had begun stroking himself vigorously. His fingers were dripping pre-cum onto my belly as they swiped over the head of his painfully red, leaking dick. It was clear he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck me, Harry,” I moaned softly, wrapping my legs around his back and locking ankles. I was in a dream, floating, floating…. all I wanted was to feel him inside of me, warm, thick, wet with need.

Harry’s eyes were wild and unfocused, and his entire body was flushed pink and gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. He pushed the tip of his dick against my slit, meeting resistance for several seconds before my body relaxed around him and… fuck…. he was filling me up, hitting every tender spot and awakening an urgency in the base of my abdomen that got the adrenaline rushing through my blood again.

“Shit,” He whisper-moaned against my neck, rocking over me, damp locks of his hair coming undone from its tie. He fucked me slowly first, reveling in the way my walls gripped him so tightly. The slim silver necklaces he was wearing dangled onto the half-bare skin of my chest, tinkling softly every time he thrusted deeper.

“Ahh…” A strangled sound escaped Harry’s lips against the skin of my neck as he continued to pick up speed, making the table-top shake with our weight. “I… want… you to come again.” He groaned, sucking in air sharply and biting down gently into my flesh. His whole body was trembling with the effort not to come. It was tremendously arousing—watching the large, fully-grown man above me dissolve into desperate grunts and whimpers with every thrust into me.

Heat swelled at the bottom of my belly, twisting, building into an approaching crescendo. I dug my nails into Harry’s back, meeting his rhythm, moaning unabashedly against him. “I’m close,” I gasped against his ear. And he slowed his pace, grunting into my hair as he plunged so deeply that I lost my breath. So deeply that his pelvic bones cut into mine, sure to leave a bruise. It was just enough to send me writhing over the edge, crying out shamelessly as my pussy spasmed around his erection and I bucked into him for all I was worth.

“Jesus fucking—” Harry’s words were cut off by a low groan from his chest as he finally, finally came. His breath was sharp and erratic as he froze above me, gasping with each release. We remained like that for several seconds, Harry’s knees threatening to give out as he drained his load into my depths. When he finished, he pulled out tenderly and had just enough strength left in him to climb onto the table to lay beside me, both of us motionless, stunned, with nothing left to give. I never wanted to come down from that high.


	3. Unraveled (#3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you and Harry finally make the decision to abandon your inhibitions and see where it takes you. Namely, to a deserted office space in a far corner of the building where you think you'll be uninterrupted. -- This is also the introduction of Liam's character, who will most likely be making many more appearances in later segments.

Setup:  
It is the morning after your fling with Harry, and you are riding the elevator up to your floor, reveling in the memories of the night before…

It’s like it wasn’t even me, I thought, entering in the elevator and pressing the floor number. I was wide-awake and fresh-faced, tugging my dress down a little further on my thighs. I had always been a little adventurous when it came to sex. I liked the thrill I got from it. And I always figured that as long as it didn’t interfere with the other parts of my life, it was harmless. But now…

My mind raced over the events of the night before. It was the best sex of my life, easily. Harry and I were so in sync, it was like we fed off of each other’s arousal. For the past ten hours I’d been able to think of nothing but his hands, his hair, his brilliant green eyes locked on mine. God, he was…. he was…

My boss. And he was walking into the elevator right that moment.

My lips twitched as if I were going to say something, but when I couldn’t think of anything, I settled on silence. He looked breathtaking. His hair was pulled back from his face in a bun just like the night before, and he was wearing a long, expensive-looking black trench coat over a half-buttoned forest green shirt. His face, although groggy with sleepiness, was clear and clean-shaven, and his eyes were sharp, glittering almost. They locked with mine immediately.

He seemed a bit shocked to see me—as shocked as Harry’s graveyard-calm demeanor could manage. But he seemed to recover from it more easily than I did.

“Hello,” He didn’t smile, but there was a friendly glint in his eyes, and he crossed the other-wise empty compartment to come lean against the wall beside me. The proximity of him was almost too much to bear. His scent brought back extraordinarily vivid images of our bodies, tangled, sweaty, moaning into the skin of the other’s neck. “It’s good to see you this morning…” He continued, looking at me in a way that said he’d assumed I wouldn’t show.

“Well, there’s work to be done.” I managed a smile, but I could tell he saw right through it.

The elevator dinged as we ascended. Harry hadn’t bothered to select a different floor, so we were going to the same place. There were hardly ten seconds of silence between us before Harry spoke again.

“Last night—”

“—can never happen again.” I interrupted him, cringing internally at the way my voice wavered on the edges of the words.

Harry turned to me then, frowning, looking slightly offended. “That wasn’t exactly what I’d been going for,” His said, his accent heavy in the words. His voice, still blanketed by sleepiness, was deeper than usual, and a bit raspier.

Before I could stop myself, I groaned out loud in frustration. It was just so…unfair. I was trying to do the right thing and end things with him, but I swear to god he just kept getting more attractive with every passing second.

“What?” Harry leaned in a bit closer, completely ignoring the rules of personal space. His eyebrows were furrowed with curiosity but also a little concern.

I let out a sharp breath, eyeing the floor numbers as the elevator crept upwards at a maddeningly slow pace. “Can’t you just be unappealing for once?” I shot at him, genuinely pissed off. I pushed on his chest, trying to move him back, but the muscle under his shirt was firm and unforgiving. Fuck. “Harry, last night was the best sex I’ve had—ever—in my life. It was like… like…”

Harry’s lips had twitched up into a satisfied crooked smirk at my comment, and he was eyeing me in amusement as I ranted.

“You touch me like… I’ve never been touched before.” I sighed finally, feeling frayed at the edges like I was coming undone from myself. There was no point in fighting my desire for him. I was drawn to him in every way there was to be drawn to a person—I was vulnerable in the most thrilling and terrifying way.

Ding.

At the sound of the elevator opening, I distanced myself from Harry a bit and tried to re-compose my face. There was no one waiting, thankfully, so I walked forward, planning to leave before I said anything else stupid.

But Harry grabbed my hand, stopping me. His palm was warm and strong against mine, enough to get my attention.

“We’re not done,” He said softly, pressing the button to close the elevator doors and then selecting a ten-floor decent. When he turned back around to me, his face was serious, but there was a glint in his eyes that suggested he was having trouble with restraining himself from me as well. “Look, I don’t know what this is, or why it’s happening, but I do know that when I look at you, I feel like I’m loosing control of myself. Everything about you turns me on—do you realize that? The way you smell, the way you look at me like you know something I don’t. Like you’re always thinking of something dirty… And your body… your body is…” He came closer to me, close enough to place his hands on my hips and squeeze the soft flesh there. “I can’t think of anything else but fucking you. I don’t want anything else.”

We locked eyes, both of us considering the words he’d said.

“If you want to stop,” He whispered, his jaw clenching as he gripped my hips even harder. “We’ll stop. But if you want this as badly as I do…” His eyes were drunk with lust, and his breath was becoming labored. “Then fuck everything else.”

 

***

 

Five minutes later, Harry’s teeth were cutting into my lips, nearly drawing blood as we forced the door shut to the darkened office. Harry backed me against it, his hands stationed on either side of my head as we kissed desperately, infuriatingly, forcing our lips together so roughly there were sure to be bruises.

I could already feel the wet mess of my arousal threatening to run down my inner thighs, and Harry had his growing erection pressed against me, twitching every time I moaned into his mouth and sucked at his bottom lip.

“Let’s go over there,” He breathed after a while, and we broke apart just long enough for him to settle down on the firm, suede couch to the right of the door. When he looked at me, he patted the tops of his thighs, saying come sit.

Heart pounding, I slipped out of my dress and straddled him without hesitation. It was the sexiest and most powerful I’d ever felt—kneeling over Harry’s long, strong body, staring down at his almost-bare chest and the erection straining desperately against the front of his pants. This is mine, I thought. He is mine. And when I met Harry’s gaze again, I could tell he knew what I was thinking.

“I’m gonna ride you now,” I said, already undoing the zipper of his pants. When I reached into his boxer-briefs and freed his dick, I felt an ache swell between my legs as I finally held the full length of him. With my hand, I stroked him a few times, up-down, watching his eyes shut and his lips part just so.

I crawled in closer to his body, pressing the swell of my breasts against his mouth as I maneuvered myself onto his dick. I slid down on him slowly, gasping softly and adjusting once again to his size. Harry’s chest rose and fell rapidly as I did so, and a few muffled moans were lost to my flesh.

He felt so good inside me. I buried my face against his neck as I rode him to a steady rhythm, tightening my muscles around him every time I lifted away. Harry grunted and planted enamored, open-mouthed kisses along my shoulder while reaching down to circle my clit in urgent little circles. My insides twisted at the touch of his hands, shaking from the unexpected stimulation.

“Fuck, Harry…” I whimpered into his hair, suddenly powerless to him all over again. I rode him faster, more frantically, dissolving into a mess of pleasurable spasms every time his fingers picked up speed.

“My turn,” He whispered after a while, gently flipping me over so that he was on top of me on the couch. He was a beautiful sight; a firm, muscled torso, trailing tattoos, and a determined expression on his face as he spread me as wide as I would go and plunged into me repeatedly. After a while his lips came down to suck at my nipples, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin and tenderly tugging with his teeth. The electricity of the action was unexpected, and I found myself writhing beneath him as he continued to pull on the hard little nubs.

I gasped against him, my nails digging into his back while he picked up speed and sucked harder at my nipples. It was painful and extraordinary at the same time. “Harry…shit…” I moaned, trembling beneath him with pleasure. My entire body shook with orgasm then, leaving me tumbling over the edge of ecstasy.

A lazy smile had come across Harry’s face in the midst of his own frenzied race to the peak. He watched me as my muscles spasmed with release and I shouted out incoherent curses. He really did love watching me come.

“What the hell is going on in here?”

Harry and I scrambled apart from each other as a man walked over to us, the open door behind him allowing light into the dark room. He was in full business attire—navy blue suit, shiny black shoes, the works. His hair was neatly styled, and his beard was trimmed meticulously along his jaw.

“Harry, Jesus, mate!” The man’s hand flew to his face in exasperation when he was finally standing in front of us, witnessing the full glory of our ruffled clothes or complete lack-there-of.

“Hey Liam…” Harry, red-faced and looking a bit light-headed, greeted the man slowly. “I didn’t know you still used this office.”

“Well I won’t be anymore, don’t trouble yourself.” Liam grumbled, looking around at the room in general discontent. His eyes fell on me last, and he averted them soon after, but not before they swept across the length of my bare skin, which was hardly hidden by the narrow width of my arms. Liam straightened up, coughed, then addressed Harry again. “The meeting is scheduled to take place in the third floor conference room in fifteen minutes. I figured you might have forgotten.” He added bitterly.

“Thanks pal,” Despite the extreme awkwardness of the situation, Harry managed to shoot Liam a dimpled grin that stretched across his entire face. It was endearing—I hadn’t seen him smile like that before.

“Right. Well. See you there.” Liam clipped, nodding quickly at the both of us before heading out of the room again, making a point not to look my way.

“Well there goes my work reputation.” I said when Harry and I were submersed in darkness again. There was absolutely nothing funny about it, but my post-sex-high self seemed to find it hilarious. “Ha! Three years of keeping my head down—all for nothing!”

At my incessant giggling, Harry turned his head to me, a disturbed frown on his face. “Don’t say that. No one will know about this. Liam is a good friend of mine.”

“Hm. Alright.” I replied, not entirely believing him, and not really wanting to think about the alternative. “Too bad though, isn’t it?”

“Too bad about what?”

I smirked and leaned in against his ear, whispering. “Too bad you didn’t get to have your fun before he came in.” I reached over and grabbed his waning erection in my hand, teasing the red, leaking head with my thumb. Harry took in a sharp breath, reveling in the way it felt when my hand traveled down his hardening length to his balls, rolling them between my fingers with just the slightest amount of pressure.

With a thrill of adrenaline rushing through my veins, my inhibitions fell away and I bent down over his lap to tenderly lick the dribbling precum from his once again fully erect dick. I pursed my lips like a kiss and sucked at the very tip, teasing, flicking my tongue over it, simultaneously playing with his balls in my other hand. The muscles in his stomach flexed with his quickened breathing, and a stifled groan left his lips. I loved it.

“Fuck…” Harry gasped out, placing his hand tenderly on my cheek.

“Harry, you’re so big…” I moaned softly against him, tracing my tongue over the vein on the underside of his dick. It twitched in response, and Harry’s hand moved from my face up to tangle in my hair. He was losing control; his eyes were clenched shut and he was biting his bottom lip in an effort not to moan out loud.

But it was useless; in one swift motion, I slid my mouth over him entirely, trying not to gag on his size as I bobbed up and down. “Fuck!” Harry’s legs tensed beneath me, and low, sexy grunts fell from his pink, parted lips. His hips made small thrusts upwards, matching my rhythm, and I could sense his muscles tensing for the final release.

Both of his hands had found their way into my hair, tangling fingers in it and trying to remain gentle as he guided me down faster. “I’m…almost there,” Harry breathed, his voice so deep and strangled that I could tell he was only seconds away.

But I continued blowing him, even as he let out one final, trembling moan, body tensing, toes curling, releasing spurt after spurt of come into my waiting mouth. Harry’s fingers tightened in my hair just the slightest, asking me to be still until it was over.

I swallowed as much as I could, but some of it still leaked out onto my chin, dribbled down onto my collarbone. Harry looked down at me with a look in his eyes that held unmistakeable admiration.

Smiling to myself, I wiped my mouth off with my hands and slipped my previously-discarded dress on over my bare skin. My hair was wild, but in a way that looked like I’d teased it on purpose, so I left it be. “Don’t be late for your meeting, Styles.” I nodded at him politely and made my way out of the room. Part of me wanted to stay and do it all over… but I knew I’d see him again.


End file.
